Hero
by Lossien
Summary: A songfic to Enriqué Iglesias's 'Hero.' GWDM pairing. Reviews welcome.


Hero - A HP songfic  
  
Diclaimer: Enriqué owns Hero, JK Rowling owns HP. I only own myself. Oh, and a few souls I picked up here and tere. evil laughter  
  
-  
  
Let me be your hero  
  
-  
  
She was standing on the edge of the tower, looking down curiously. He came up behind her silently, so that she couldn't hear him. He tapped her on the shoulder, then grabbed her waist before she fell, so starttled was she.  
  
"Draco, I didn't think you would come." She looked at him saddly, and he knew what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Dearest, I'll always come when you ask."  
  
She smiled at him, her red hair blowing gently in the night breeze. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her, then hearing her sigh happily as she leaned against his chest. He whispered her name softly, full of love.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
-  
  
Would you dance,  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
-  
  
They met in secret. He had liked her for a long while, and by his sixth year, he thought he could handle a relationship with her.  
  
-  
  
Would you run,  
  
and never look back?  
  
-  
  
He hadn't been outwardly nervous when he had saught her out to tell her, but inside he had been shaking. He smiled with the memory.  
  
-  
  
Would you cry,  
  
if you saw me crying?  
  
-  
  
She had been almost crying, and on her way to the girls' bathroom. Obviously something with Harry had not gone right. Probably another one of her attempts to get closer to him. Draco's heart and threatened to break at the thought of them together and he had chided himself before trying to get her attention.  
  
-  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
-  
  
As it turned out, she had liked him too.  
  
-  
  
Would you tremble,  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
-  
  
They stole private moments between classes, sometimes meeting at night. Her kisses would set him on fire, and she was the cause of his lateness recently. He couldn't get his mind back onto school after meetings with her.  
  
-  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
-  
  
They had made a pact not to tell anyone else. They knew the mocking and feud between their houses, and they knew that once their secret was out, they would have to call it off.  
  
-  
  
Now would you die,   
  
for the one you love?  
  
-  
  
But it hurt him to have to keep it a secret.  
  
-  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
-  
  
It hurt her, too.  
  
-  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
-  
  
And on nights like this, it became very clear to them how hopeless the whole situation was. How nothing could ever come of it, how their world together was doomed from the start.  
  
-  
  
Would you swear,  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?   
  
would you run and hide?  
  
-  
  
Bittersweet smiles and stolen kisses. That's what their relationship consisted of.  
  
-  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
-  
  
He still had to keep up the pretense of hating her. Telling her she was but a filthy mudblood, making fun of her family and friends, mocking her at everyturn.  
  
-  
  
I don't care...   
  
You're here, tonight.  
  
-  
  
And she, in turn, would make fun of him and call him names. Oh, how perfectly horrid their arguments were. So heated, and they sounded so realistic. After one, she had cried.  
  
He couldn't forgive himself.  
  
-  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
-  
  
She raised her head and looked into his eyes.  
  
-  
  
Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
  
I just wanna to hold you.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
-  
  
"Draco, there's somethng I have to tell you." She said.  
  
-  
  
Am I in too deep?   
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
-  
  
He knew what was comming, but he also knew it shouldn't. He should stop her right there and not let her continue. But he couldn't.  
  
-  
  
Well I don't care...  
  
You're here, tonight.  
  
-  
  
He needed to hear the words from her.  
  
-  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.   
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
-  
  
"I... I love you." She said quietly.  
  
-  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
-  
  
"I love you too." He replied simply. She turned so that her back was aganst his chest and they watched the stars together.  
  
-  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
- 


End file.
